Thunderstorm Wood
by xXx-cheesepie-xXx
Summary: This is a harry potter based version of a piece I wrote for english last year. --DISCLAIMER-- All content is mine apart from the characters Harry and Ginny , who belong to J.K. Rowling


It's dark. It's cloudy. The moon is full. It's getting late and, to top it all off, I'm in the middle of a thunderstorm. At least I'm not on my own. I was at a halloween party at Harry's place, but I didn't want to walk home on my own because I have to go through the alley. That's where we are now. This is where I feel most vulnerable, most alone. I only feel safe now because I'm with Harry. He protects me, and I know he always will. I didn't used to be scared of the alley, but it's different now. A gang have moved into the area. This is where they come for two things. One, drugs, and Two, Fights. Sometimes with their fists, sometimes with knives or guns. That's where I am now. It's the quickest way to my house, but you have to go through the alley then the woods. Harry's only here because he knows I come through the alley.

So far we've not met anyone on the way...WAIT! What was that? "Did you hear something, Harry?" I whisper nervously. The dark seems to be swelling around me. The thunder is getting closer, but I swear the lightning is becoming less frequent. "I didn't hear anything, other than the thunder." Harry replied tenderely, gripping my hand tighter to comfort me. "I think the dark's getting to you." He's right, I'm just being paranoid, right? I mean it's not like they're going to go up behind a random person in the middle of the night and pull a knife on them is it? We're into the woods now, but I'll be fine, I just need to calm down. "Harry, I just saw something move in front of us. In the bushes." It looked like a person but I don't want to tell him that , he'll think I'm being paranoid.

I start to walk a bit faster, fearing what or who could have been lurking in the bushes. I hear footsteps behind us, I don't want to look back because I don't know who I might see. I just cling to Jordans hand as hard as I can. My heart is beating impossibly fast now, and jordans pulse seems to have quickened slightly too. That's what is scarting me now. Harry never gets scared unless his life is in danger. My pace is verging on a jog now, but the footsteps behind us are keeping pace exactly. I don't want to run because if my fears are correct I could end up getting shot.I just don't know what to do. Wait, the footsteps behind us have stopped. We're almost at the place where this path crosses the other path, I can see people standing in front of us and to either side of the path. It's now that I decide I need to look round and, as I thought, behind us is a tall man with a knife in his hand.

I'm REALLY scared now. My muscles freeze, I can't run, all I can do is keep holding Harry's hand as tight as possible, that way I can feel a small amount of comfort. My throat tightens, I can't speak, can't scream. My brain refuses to function normally, all I can think of is what could happen. I just hope and pray that Harry won't have to watch me suffer. The man blocking the path in fromt of us walks forwards. He grabs hold of my chin gently, all be it rather roughly, and strokes my cheek. "Get off of me." I manage to choke out, but he doesn't hear me because at the same time Harry explodes. "GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!!!" He yells, all of his fear drowned out by anger and hatred. For a moment the man is scared and backs away, then he smirks. He knows he's found Harry's weak spot. ME. "Ginny", he whispers. "I'm going to distract them. You need to get yourself OUT." He is trying to be brave for me but I can tell that underneath it all he's scared out of his mind. "I won't leave you." I whisper back, almost crying. "If I leave they'll kill you. I wouldn't be able to live without you." He takes hold of my chin, looks me in the eyes and kisses me. Not a long kiss, but still passionate. "Get the hell out of here" he whispers, tears welling in his eyes. Then, as he turns back to face the man who grabbed me,who seems to be the leader, I start crying. I can't control the tears anymore, they just stream down my face faster and harder than I ever thought possible. They're not just tears of sorrow though. I'm afraid. I'm afraid for my life, what if they chase after me? I'm afraid for the lives of our families, in case these men go after them next. I'm afraid for the lives of others like me and Harry, who get stuck in this situation. But most of all I'm afraid for Harry, if he gets killed tonight I'll never be able to live. He _is_ my reason for living.

He's talking to one of them now, trying to arrange a compromise. "You can have everything we have. Money, Jewelry, Phones, everything. Just let us go." "Not going to happen." the leader replies. He is smirking. Harry's getting desperate now. "What if we give you everything we have and you just let her go." He is saying, pointing to me. The leader thinks it over, longer than before, but then shakes his head. "Also not going to happen, for two reasons. One, she might tell someone and two, it's her we wanted, not you." I didn't think I could be any more afraid, turns out I can. Harry's getting angry again. I can tell.


End file.
